Gandalf's Babysitting Dilemma
by sweet pea13
Summary: Gandalf may be wise, but does his wide knowledge span as far as looking after the two little twin sons of Elrond? He’s about to find out, but unfortunately for Gandalf, the twins see him as the guinea pig for their pranks.


Gandalf's Babysitting Dilemma

Disclaimer:  The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Mr Tolkien, I'm not making any money, don't sue because I have no money.

Summary:  Gandalf may be wise, but does his wide knowledge span as far as looking after the two little twin sons of Elrond?  He's about to find out, but unfortunately for Gandalf, the twins see him as the guinea pig for their pranks.

Chapter 1: Introducing Uncle Gandalf

Gandalf stared at Elrond in horror.  

"I'm sorry?" asked Gandalf, just to make sure he hadn't misheard Elrond.

"I said I was hoping that you would babysit?  It's just that I promised to take Celebrian on an outing, and we need someone to look after the twins while we are away," answered Elrond with a pleading look in his eyes.  "I would have asked someone else, but no one is available.  And they…er… sort of requested for you."  

Gandalf's ears perked up at the last statement.  The sons of Elrond had requested for him?  That could only mean one thing – TROUBLE.  After all, the twins played pranks on him every single time he visited Rivendell and have done so without fail for the past 3 years.  Gandalf felt his stomach somersault.   The full meaning of this favour to Elrond sank in.  And there was no way he was going to look after the two little horrors!

"Uh…Gandalf?"  Elrond looked at Gandalf, who's appearance would have made a goldfish proud.  

Gandalf blinked.  "Elrond…I…er…I don't think you're sons like me very much.  Perhaps you would do better to ask someone else?"  Gandalf said the last statement with a very hopeful tone.

"Well, like I said, there is no one else to ask.  And nonsense, Elladan and Elrohir adore you."

"Adore?"

"They always seem to have so much fun every time you visit.  Of course they adore you."

"Um…Elrond?  I have a confession to make."  Gandalf bent down to Elrond's ear.  "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOOK AFTER CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ouch."  Elrond rubbed his ear, after all, his elven ears where already very sensitive and Gandalf's shouting was bound to make him suffer from temporary deafness for a few days.  "Don't be stupid.  You'll be great with them.  So will you please babysit or shall I get onto my knees and beg?"

Gandalf sighed.  There seemed to be no way out of this.

"Fine.  I'll babysit," grumbled Gandalf.

"Thank you so much Mithrandir!" cried Elrond.  "Trust me, you'll be great with them!"

"Whatever," muttered Gandalf under his breath.  "I always knew that you marrying Celebrian and having those sons of yours was going to be my downfall."

"I'm sorry?  I didn't catch what you where saying," said Elrond.  The temporary deafness was proving to be troublesome.

"Er…never mind," answered Gandalf.  "So…how long will you be away?"

"Not very long.  A week."

"A WEEK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Ouch."  Now Elrond was hearing ringing noises in his ear.

                                                                                      *********

The next day, Elrond led his sons into his study, where Gandalf was sitting browsing through a few books.

"Now, as you know your mother and I are going on a trip this afternoon," said Elrond to his sons.  "We will return next week."

"Can't we come? Please?" begged Elladan.  His twin looked extremely hopeful.

"We have already been through this before, you are not old enough," answered Elrond firmly.  Identical faces looked up at him gloomily.  "But I promise I will bring you both something back."  The identical faces brightened up a little. "Meanwhile…Uncle Gandalf will be looking after you."

A choking fit sounded from behind Elrond and from the seat Gandalf was sitting in.

"UNCLE Gandalf?!  Elrond! Gandalf will do!  No need to add fancy bits to it!" beads of sweat started to appear on Gandalf's forehead.  

"Sorry Gandalf."  Elrond turned around and looked apologetic.  "I was just trying to get you into the spirit of things!"

"By calling me uncle?" asked Gandalf murderously.

"Sooooo…anyway."  Elrond turned back to the twins.  "I expect you will both be on your best behaviour and don't trouble Gandalf too much."  Elrond looked at his sons with narrowed eyes. "Aren't I right in saying so?"

"Yes Ada," answered the twins in unison.  They grinned at each other.

Elrond seemed satisfied with this answer.  "Well I better go pack."  With that he walked towards the door.

Gandalf, not wanting to lengthen the time he would have to spend with the twins, ran after Elrond shouting, "I'll come and help you pack!"

"No need Gandalf.  Why don't you stay here with the twins and get to know them a little bit more?" suggested Elrond brightly.

"Fine."  Sighing he turned back and looked at the twins.  They exchanged a glance between them, and then looked at Gandalf, grinning from ear to ear.  

Gandalf could tell that they were up to something.


End file.
